Royal Legends
by Melissalee116
Summary: In this world Lilly is Princess Misty's mother and she and her cousins are in for a fight for the crown that their grandfather will pick by the youngest Misty's Sixteenth birthday when they all will be of age. But Certain cousins and Mothers have their own opinions which could lead to Cerulean's or Misty's ultimate demise. That is if Ash doesn't have anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1 The Reappearance

**Hi, I just finished reading this story that took place when there were kings and queens in a Pokémon world, and since my other story has no more than 6 to 10 chapters left I thought it might be good to start another. Anyway this is still all original even if the time period was inspired by another's work. Also I'm changing some people, not drastically but I will understand if that's offensive and I'm sorry. **

_Once long ago there was a royal family in a land called Cerulean. There was a King, King Williams and his wife who had three daughters. Their names were Daisy, the eldest, Violet, the second and Lilly, the third. They all grew into beautiful young woman. Daisy was the most obvious beauty, she had luscious, and long blonde hair, soft fair skin and ocean blue eyes. Violet had blue-purple hair, the same fair skin and Sky blue eyes. Lilly was slightly lighter in skin than her two eldest sisters, she also had the Cerulean blue eyes the exact same as her father's and pink hair which she kept long like her sisters both did. In their youth they were thought to be silly girls only interested in finding a Prince Charming, however as each blossomed into womanhood they found suitable husbands and matured. _

_None was to take the thrown, the flow of things in Cerulean was that every other generation had a crowned Prince or Princess unless tragedy struck and both the King and Queen died. The girls were fortunate enough to have both their parents be healthy and young and so it was just a question as to which sister's child would become the next ruler. Each girl had two children. Daisy had A daughter and a son, they were both blonde, the daughter like her mother and grandmother, delicate and gentle, her son the eldest, much like a great warrior to be like his father and grandfather. Violet had a son who resembled his father in almost every way except his blue hair and his attitude was more carefree like his mother, her daughter also had the blue-purple hair, but was more of a replica of Violet than anything else. Lilly had two daughters. The eldest, had almost no resemblance to her much like Violet's son, however instead of the hair; it was the Cerulean blue eyes that showed her relation, with brown hair to accent her features. But Lilly had her younger daughter as well. The daughter was a look-a-like to Violet in everything but her hair which was a red-orange instead of her mother's pinker color, her attitude was much like her father, and even Lilly when she was younger, but Lilly still had faith that her three year old would grown into a beautiful young lady much like she had. _

_They had all been raised outside the palace, only going in to visit their grandparents or for special occasions. When the eldest (Violet's son) was 15 (A year before becoming of age) they called a family meeting and each of the sisters came with their husbands and children to hear which child would be chosen. The King made and announcement that he would chose on the youngest (Lilly's youngest daughter) sixteenth birthday when they were all of age, and until that time all the grandchildren were to live with them in the palace for lessons and to be watched ten years seeing as how she was only three years old at the time. The mothers agreed knowing that meant that they could see their children every day and that the best decision would be made when the time was right. The King surprised them all when he said they too were to live here and raise their children still, just under watch. _

_The kingdom was in awe of the situation. Never before had anything like this happened in Cerulean. The people, however, all trusted their great king and happily rejoiced of the news of thirteen more years of his ruling. The mothers did the same. Secretly they each wished for a certain child to rule and allowing for thirteen more years to observe and to decide what would happen. They moved in three weeks later wondering what life would have in store for them._

"Misty give it back!" T

he young girl laughed as she raced off with her cousin's wooden sword, Berry was much less amused as he chased her. "I'm gonna tell Grandfather about this!" Misty just laughed harder and raced around the tree. She was fast for a three year old girl and Berry was much less agile than she was too. She raced until she was back in the garden when she slowed down enough to hide as Berry trampled in.

"Berry what are you doing? Look at what a mess you've made to those flowers!" Violet scolded harshly coming after him.

"It's not my fault Misty took my sword again."

"No I didn't." Misty said from next to the gate that she had maneuvered behind.

"Then what's that in your hands?" Berry accused pointing to the sword Misty held in her right hand.

"Berry left it out so I was barrowing it until he got back. And then he got mad and chased me."

"Misty you should have asked."

"Yes aunt Violet."

"But Berry you need to learn to share, she's your cousin after all."

"More like a pest."

"Stop it Berry, your father and I raised you better than that. Now say you're sorry to Misty."

"Sorry." He muffled barley looking at her. She glared but held out the sword.

"I'm sorry too."

"Good, now go play nicely out of my garden." Misty walked out first and started right for the river Berry followed pushing her once he met up with her. Misty fell to the ground, surprised and angry.

"I don't care what Mother says, this is MY sward and you are not to touch it again got it!" It wasn't a question and he showed that by pushing her face into the dirt.

"Berry what are you doing?" This time it was Leaf, their oldest cousin, who came charging over clearly angry now too. He knelt next to Misty and made sure she was alright before continuing. "How could you do such a thing? You are ten years old you know better! And to a three year old girl no less!" Misty stood up glaring but Leaf pulled her back. "Don't Misty, don't be like him. Berry this is the exact reason why Grandfather will never let you be King." Leaf hoisted Misty on his back and carried her back to Daisy and Lilly who were talking on the patio. Daisy saw them first and started over Lilly at her heels.

"What on Earth happened?"

"Berry wanted to be a tough guy." Daisy glared, patted her own son on the shoulder and went off to find Violent. One thing they had all agreed upon was that the parenting was to be left to the biological mothers. Lilly lifted Misty off of Leaf and took a look at her.

"I'm okay Mom, I would have gotten him back but Leaf stopped me, all Berry did was push me into the dirt." Lilly's face molded into a softened glared and looked her little daughter in the eye.

"And I'm very glad he did. Misty we don't hit people, no matter what they did, not unless you are a knight."

"But he pushed me in the dirt and I have to see Grandpa soon."

"So go get cleaned up in the river, father will just have to forgive your cloths, there's no time to do anything about that." Misty went to the river obediently washing her face as Lilly turned to Leaf. "Thank you for watching out for her, I feel bad for Amaryllis and Misty sometimes for not getting to have an older brother like Rose and Ivey do, it's nice to know that they have you to look out for them."

"No problem aunt Lilly."

"And Leaf?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what started this?"

"Berry left his wooden sword out and Misty wanted to play with it. He was playing with the Pokémon but he just didn't want her to have it, so he chased her, but he chased her into aunt Violet's garden so he was scolded to learn to share." Lilly shook her head.

"Oh what am I going to do with that girl?"

"Its okay aunt Lilly, I'm going to make Misty a sword of her own so that she and I can play." She smiled.

"You're too good to her Leaf." He smiled back and walked away, no doubt off to make the sword now so that Misty could play after her lesson. Lilly looked over to the water, Amaryllis, Ivey, and Rose were all playing with dolls by the bank. Sometimes she wished Misty would play quiet girl games like that, but she had a feeling she would always be a little…different.

Misty wiped her face and looked at her sister with her cousins. They looked like they were having fun, but she just didn't understand what was so fun about dumb dolls, they were nice, but every times she tried to play they just made fun of how old they looked. She narrowed her eyes brows at the thought, she much preferred swimming, or swordplay, or playing with the Pokémon. Not that she had any, after all she was just three. "Misty!" He mother called from the patio, "Your Grandfather's waiting for you!" She hurried out of the water and ran to the patio. Her mother helped her put on her shoes and fixed her hair so it was up in two ponyta's tails. "Hurry up now" Her mother warned and Misty raced off for her lessons. Amaryllis joined her mother.

"Momma what happened to Misty?"

"Berry pushed her in the dirt." Amaryllis's eyes narrowed into a scowl. Misty was her baby sister, she was supposed to protect her. "Why don't you ask her to play with you three?"

"I can't Momma, Ivey is always mean about Misty's dolls."

"I don't understand how both of Violet's children could have such mean streaks with such a kind mother."

"It's only to Misty. They… Momma Berry says the most awful things."

"You listen to me. Don't you dare take a word of what Berry says to heart."

"Momma he says that Misty should have never been born, that she is yours and Daddy's mistake and that's why you named her Misty, the mist for mistake." Lilly bent down so that she was eye level with her seven year old.

"Mary, you and Misty are the best parts of your father's and my life. She was a blessing after being told we could never have children again."

"Then why does he say such awful things?"

"I don't know but not a word of it is true, do you understand?"

"Yes Momma."

"Mary I know Ivey can be a little snotty, but try to include Misty sometimes? Leaf won't always be here to play with, he has the most lessons to attend to."

"Yes Momma."

"Go back and play sweet heart." She nodded and returned to the river under the tree with the other girls. Lilly had clearly let this go on for too long.

Lilly wandered around the gardens until she found Daisy and Violet arguing.

"Why do you always take her side?"

"Seriously Violet this is not about me and Lilly it's about Berry and Misty."

"And apparently Ivey and Misty." Lilly interjected a little more angrily than she meant to.

"Is Misty alright?"

"Yes Daisy she's fine."

"What do you mean 'and Ivey'? What did Ivey do?"

"She told Amaryllis that Misty was a mistake, Berry said that's why we named her Misty, the Mist for Mistake."

"They're children, children gossip."

"Violet how could they ever come up to say something like that unless they had heard it before?"

"What are you suggesting Lilly?" Violet had grown angry now, and Lilly so hurt that she couldn't speak.

"Violet you couldn't feel that way? Not about your own sister's daughter! Your Niece!"

"What you two are suggesting it vile!"

"Then Deny it Violet!" Daisy looked for any sorrow in her sister's face. Violet just looked away from them both.

"Misty is a Miracle! I love her and Amaryllis more than anything in this world! They're my daughters!"

"And Father seems to feel the same way. Rose and Leaf are too old, by the time Misty is of age they will have taken other responsibilities. Amaryllis isn't queen material. Ivey and Berry were the best choices before Misty was born. She was a mistake. You ruined everything Lilly, just like you always have!"

"How could you turn on your own sister to give your children a better chance at power? As if being awful to her will make Father love them more! They are all his grandchildren! How dare you!"

"She ruined us too Daisy! It was always you and me!"

"For three years it was you and me! You are both my sisters! How could you ever say-"

"She's always been your favorite!"

"I would never have chosen between my sisters before this moment! But you're right Violet. You made yourself right. I can never look at you the same again! You've become a monster! A power Hungry Monster! And you're turning you children into awful monsters too. Keep them away from our children. We don't want them near!" Daisy held Lilly close as she rushed them both away. Lilly stopped them and looked back at Violet. Violet was crying too, but angry tears unlike her sad ones. Daisy pulled Lilly away again and they went back to the river. "Leaf Rose Come inside now!" She yelled setting Lilly in a chair. She berried her face in her hands and cried as she sister stroked her back.

"Momma!" Amaryllis yelled grabbing her toys too and rushing over. "Momma? Momma what's wrong?"

"Amaryllis go inside with Rose and Leaf." She obeyed quietly, as Ivey tentatively approached.

"Aunt Daisy?" She looked scared; Daisy did everything she could to calm herself. She was only eight after all. "Is aunt Lilly alright?"

"No. No she's not."

"What's happened?"

"I can't tell you Ivey, you're too young. Go home to your mother; I'm sure she will tell you a version of the truth." Ivey looked confused and Berry had walked over now too. "Neither one of you is to play with Leaf or Rose, do you understand?"

"What'd we do to them?" Berry asked looking more hurt than anything else.

"It's what your mother is doing to you, more than anything you have done." Lilly looked up now tears streaking her face. She held her arms out to Ivey and Berry both of whom stepped into her hug cautiously unsure of what was happening.

"You need you know that we will always love the two of you, but what has happened is just awful."

"Do I need to stay away from Amaryllis too?"

"For now, yes, but I'm sure your mother will say for always."

"Why what's happened? Why won't you tell us?"

"It's what she's told you about Misty."

"Lilly don't!"

"Do you want Violet to tell them what she told us? Or me to?"

"It is not our place!"

"I'm their Aunt! It is my place! Violet is not raising them!" She turned back to both of them, "Listen carefully, Misty and Amaryllis are the two best things that happened to me because they are my children and I love them, your mother seems to think I had her to spite the two of you having a chance to be the crowned Prince or Princess. I love you both too and I would never have done that. It is not my decision. She is angry and jealous from the past. You two are loving children. Try to look past her hate and maybe your grandfather will choose you, but if you act as she does I can promise you it won't be so. He will be so heart-broken to know what has been thought. It is not you we are mad at, but Misty can never think what Violet thinks is true and until you are old enough to make your own opinions you mustn't play with them. I'm sorry." They nodded not sure they really understood. Violet called for them as well and they ran to her forgetting about their aunts instantly.

"Why try Lilly, Violet will just lie."

"She was never a liar."

"We also never thought this could be so. Come we must speak to father. Now before Violet does."

Twelve years later

A black figure raced down the streets of pallet panting loudly. They'd catch up to her any second. The streets all looked the same, but she knew the way. When she got there she knocked on the door quickly and looked around. 'Please' she thought squeezing her eyes shut. The door opened and a man had answered. He looked at her oddly. "Can I help you Miss?"

"Does Ash live here?" His face was even odder looking.

"Yes, who are you?" She took off her mask and looked at him pleadingly.

"An old friend." He looked at her closely, her long red-orange hair looked so familiar… and her eyes like a Cerulean Mist…

"Misty?"

"Ash?" She was just as surprised as he was. "Please they can't find me!"

"Who? What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything later, just please tell them you haven't seen me!" She ran and hid on the stars and Ash went to follow her when another knock came at the door. He opened it instead and saw Royal guards.

"Can I help you sirs?"

"Yes, have you seen the young Princess Misty?" He held up a picture of Misty smiling next to the river. Ash looked at the picture and then the guards; they looked weird so he shrugged.

"No, what would the Princess be doing in Pallet?"

"It doesn't matter, thank you for your time." He closed the door behind them and pivoted so he was facing the stairs and then ran up them until he was facing her. She looked at him thankfully but he was a little angry and wanted answers.

"So do you want to explain to me why you're back?"

"I didn't know where else to go."

"I thought we were never going to speak again Princess."

"Ash you said that not me, you've always been my best friend."

"Yeah that you lied to for seven odd years."

"You know I didn't mean to lie! I didn't know you didn't know Ash, and it's been two years, I guess I thought things would be different by now."

"You mean you thought I wouldn't care anymore?"

"Yes. I thought maybe some little part of you might have missed me as much as I missed you!" A few tears wheeled in her eyes and she whipped them away quickly. He fidgeted uncomfortably he hated it when girls cried and Misty had only cried in front of him two other times, and those had been bad days.

"Why are you here Mist?"

"They're going to crown me."

"I thought you wanted to be queen?"

"No Ash you don't understand if they crown me, Berry will kill me." Her crying became worse and Ash wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what was going on but no matter how things had ended he could never let them kill Misty.


	2. Chapter 2 How They Came to Be

**I hate to start things off on a harsh note but don't expect updates from me this soon I happened to have easy hours this week and I love the beginnings of new stories because they're new and exciting and I haven't overplayed them in my head yet (: However I have a goal to finish this and my other story by a timeline, this one specifically by Christmas. But if you like my writing and are dying for more you can check out my other Pokémon story and I can't wait to give you all a great read!**

_Misty hurried through the halls and towards her grandfather's study. She her lesson time with him, and she knew she was lucky; the big kids didn't get to do this when they were three. When he got there she knocked on the door and waited until she heard his deep voice tell her to come in. She loved her grandfather, he was so kind and gentle, and that's why everyone loved him. She opened the door and smiled. He was sitting at his desk reading something. He was always busy; he liked to say that was what being crowned was about, using your time for others. "Hi Grandpa" She said happily walking over to his big oak desk. He looked up his eyes meeting hers. _

"_Misty you're late young lady."_

"_I'm sorry Grandpa, Momma made me wash up because Berry pushed me in the dirt, she told me to apologize for looking so messy." His eyes softened and she knew he wasn't mad at her so she relaxed, she would hate it if her grandfather was angry with her. _

"_And why would Berry do a thing like that to a sweet little girl like you?" He asked as he picked her up and sat her on his lap._

"_Because Aunt Violet had just scolded him about being bad at sharing with me because I took his sword." _

"_I see. Did you say you were sorry?"_

"_Yes but Berry never cares."_

"_Okay Little Missy I think it's time for some lessons."_

"_Grandpa?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_When can I have a Pokémon?"_

"_When you're old enough to take care of one."_

"_When will that be?"_

"_I'll let you know okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Alright now down you go." He sat her down and stood next to her. Then he took her hand and walked her to his globe. _

"_Now can you point to-" He stopped when the knock on the door interrupted him. "Yes?"_

"_Dad, I'm sorry to interrupt, we need to talk to you it's very important. He nodded. _

"_Misty will you please wait outside while I talk to your Aunt and Mother?"_

"_Yes Grandfather." Her mother kissed her on the head as she walked out into the hall. She shut the door behind her and pressed her ear to the door so she could hear what they were talking about._

"_So what is so important?"_

"_It's about Violet Daddy, and what she's doing to Berry and Ivey."_

"_I see and what exactly is she doing Daisy?" _

"_Dad she's telling Berry and Ivey that Misty was a mistake and that it is her fault that they won't be crowned. That she should have never happened and ruined everything."_

"_Dad it's awful enough that she would say such a thing but they treat her badly for it."_

"_Daddy you have to stop her, they're still children, they shouldn't be learning to hate their family."_

"_What did Violet have to say?"_

"_How Lilly was a mistake and ruined everything to begin with." He sighed and looked away._

"_Dad I've old enough to know it's not true but-"_

"_I know Misty is too young, she won't be able to process that its jealousy."_

"_Dad I know it's your decision, but I think you should have Violet leave and have take care of Berry and Ivey."_

"_I will not do that Daisy and you know why I can't. They are her children and her responsibility. If this is how she wants to raise them then that is what will cost them the crown."_

"_Dad, this is treason, if it were anyone else-"_

"_It's not anyone else, it is my daughter and your sister. I will speak with her and the children, but beyond this I will do nothing."_

"_Dad Berry pushed my daughter's face into the dirt because she got him in trouble, what will he do if she does get crowned? Or if another child gets crowned? If this is his behavior now what will it be in the future? You are subjecting Misty to danger and I don't like it!"_

"_Misty what are you doing?" She snapped away from the door and looked her aunt in the eye._

"_I was taken out of my lesson and wanted to hear why."_

"_And why were you?"_

"_They said you said I was a mistake. Aunt Violet do you hate me? Like Aunt Daisy said you do?" Her eyes widened but only for a moment. Then she relaxed and her face hardened. _

"_No, but if you take the crown away from my children I will hate you Misty, just like I hate your mother." Misty's face reddened as she felt some tears start to fill her eyes._

"_That's Grandpa's choice."_

"_And before you it was easily theirs, you shouldn't change such a thing. It's a shame if only you were more like Amaryllis it wouldn't matter."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Amaryllis isn't queen material, but you could be. Too bad Mommy and Daddy got stuck with you. You are becoming such a disappointment. Do you know why they named you Misty dear? Mist as in Mistake. They never wanted you either; they just didn't want me to tell you that. You are ruining everything for everyone." The door opened so suddenly Violet jumped Lilly was past the door before she even knew what was happening and held Misty close in her arms. The little girl had started crying harder and Lilly looked so fierce Violet was actually taken off guard. _

"_You are NOT my sister you MONSTER!" She screamed before putting her full attention on her child and making her stop crying. _

"_Violet, come in here this moment." Their father ordered and Violet went in knowing this was unavoidable now. Daisy grabbed her arm and stopped her before she entered. _

"_We aren't close because this is the disgusting creature you've become, telling a little baby she doesn't matter! She's your family whether you like it or not! And she is just a little girl. I hate you for Lilly. Never speak to me again you creature!" She let her go and stormed away towards the bedrooms Violet held her head high and went to her father. She didn't need them. She never did. _

_**A few Days later**_

"_Brock give it back its mine!" Ash yelled loudly chasing his friend deeper into the woods. Brock's Mother was going to kill them when she found out how far away they'd gotten. Brock laughed and ran further away. Ash stopped to breath for a second and looked for him. Brock was gone. Ash sighed and angrily kept walking convinced he would find him again. _

_Ash continued on until he swore he heard something. He rushed toward the noise sure he would find his friend when he didn't see the familiar dark features of his best friend, but a red hair girl by the river, crying? He hid behind a tree as he watched the little girl huddled her head on her knees crying. He felt helpless; there was really nothing he could do. She, however, seemed to sense his presence anyway and turned. She was nice looking for a girl, red-orange shoulder length hair, pretty blue green eyes, creamy white skin even the four year old could see how nice looking she was, even if her face was red from crying. She took in the strange boy too, with his messy black hair and dark brown eyes; he looked so different from all the boys in her family. "Who are you?" She questioned unsure as to what to make of this situation. _

"_I'm Ash, who are you?" She gave him a questioning look but responded. _

"_I'm Misty."_

"_Have you seen a darker skinned boy with brown eyes, brown spiky hair and small brown eyes? He has my Poké book."_

"_No."_

"_Oh," He paused not entirely sure how to handle this new person."Why are you crying?" She whipped her eyes angrily and answered harshly. _

"_I'm not crying! I never cry." Ash rolled his eyes. Clearly she had just been crying, but he wanted her help so he let it go._

"_Then why are you by yourself?"_

"_My family hates me." That stunned him. Parents couldn't hate their kids it was in their bones to love them. _

"_Why? How could your mom and dad hate you?"_

"_No my Mom and Dad love me, but my Aunt and two of my cousins they hate me, they said they wish I was never born." Ash glared that was an awful thing to say. If he had ever even thought that about someone his Mom would wash his mouth out with soap. He moved to her and took her hand._

"_Forget them, wanna come help me find my friend and play with us?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely." She smiled_

"_Sure!" He led her by the hand as the searched out Brock._

_**Misty became a perfect fit into their group. Ash (who lived a town away from Brock) only visited once a week which made it easy for Misty to sneak away from the palace without gaining too much attention. Her friendship with the two was so easy, it was like being with Leaf, except Leaf was growing up and couldn't always play with her. The trio continued like this for years the first change occurring when they were eight, nine and ten. Four years later. **_

_Misty tied her short hair back into a Ponyta tail as she moved towards her dresser. If her mother caught her sneaking off the grounds again today she might make Misty miss next week. She wished she could have her two best friends come here, but she liked how they were separated from this part of her life. She liked how when she was with them she wasn't really a princess, she was just…Misty._

_She grabbed her bag and snuck to the door opening it a crack to listen for her mother. The beautiful sounds of silence lingered long enough for her and she smiled quietly escaping into the main part of the palace. As she quickly rushed towards the garden door a familiar voice called out to her. "So Misty where are you off to today? Continuing to explore the country side?" She froze and turned slowly. _

"_Hi Grandpa." She said chest-fallen as she met his eyes._

"_Come on Misty I think we need to have a chat." She followed him obediently out to the garden and sat next to him on a bench. "So your mother is worried about how you keep sneaking off."_

"_I know but I'm not doing anything bad honest."_

"_Then what are you doing?"_

"_Promise you won't get mad?"_

"_If it's not bad why would I have a reason to?"She smiled _

"_I have friends outside the palace."_

"_Oh do you? And who are they?"_

"_Two boys, Brock and Ash." He raised his eyebrows at her and she blushed. "I met them a long time ago Grandpa and they're my best friends."_

"_Do they know you're Princess Misty?"_

"_Doesn't everyone know who I am?" He looked at her for what seemed like a long time._

"_Have you ever told them you're a Princess? Flat out told them who you are and where you live?" She thought about it or a moment and shrugged._

"_I don't know I don't remember why?" He smiled._

"_It doesn't matter, go have fun with your friends, be careful I'll deal with your mother." Her eyes brightened. _

"_Really? Thank you Grandpa!" She exclaimed and gave him a huge hug before running off towards the meeting spot. He shook his head. Children were so innocent. They deserved to enjoy it while they could. _

_Misty raced through the woods doing her best to make up for the time she had lost talking to her Grandfather. She didn't want to waste any of the time that they had together. When she finally got to the meeting place Brock was sitting there alone. She wasn't surprised Ash was always late. "Hey Brock." She greeted warmly taking a seat next to him. _

"_Hey glade you're finally here, let's get going."_

"_Don't we have to wait for Ash?" She questioned getting up and following him anyway. _

"_That's where we're going, to see him."_

"_Why where is he?"_

"_Home sick. My mom and I made this soup for him so he'd feel better." She smiled she used to think it was funny that Brock cooked with him Mom, but she couldn't imagine Brock out of the kitchen now. _

"_How far is it?"_

"_Not too bad, you'll be home before dark." She gave him a questioning look and he continued. "My Mom told me to make sure to get you back to your house." Misty smiled._

"_That's sweet but the meeting place is fine, It's not too far at all." Brock shrugged _

"_Whatever you want." They small-talked the whole way. They were good friends but they never were together without Ash so something felt different, missing, between the two of them. When they go to Pallet Town Brock looked around like he was trying to remember something. Misty just stared at it. Everything looked the same, how on Earth could you find anyone here? Still the houses were far set from one another and Brock set off after only looking around briefly. Misty followed obediently paying very close attention so that she could find her way again if she needed to._

_They made it to Ash's house without a hitch and Misty was impressed with Brock's navigation skills. He walked right through the white fence and started for the stairs. Misty smiled the house was so cute, and cozy, completely unlike the giant palace she called home. For a moment she found herself completely jealous. Ash was luckier than he could ever know. _

_Brock knocked on the door and knocked Misty out of her trance. A woman she assumed was Ash's maid answered the door. She had a kind face, big Chocolate eyes, a warm smile, and long brown hair. Suddenly Misty realized this had to be Ash's mom and she felt so embarrassed that she could have imagined otherwise for a moment. The woman smiled lovingly at Brock as she hugged him. "Why Brock it's so nice to see you! Bringing Ash soup when he's sick, that's so thoughtful." Then her eyes moved to Misty and her smile grew. "And this lovely girl must be Misty." Misty Nodded shyly as the woman approached her. She was more surprised when she hugged her too. "I'm Ash's Mom Mrs. Ketchum, but you can call me Delia okay?" Misty smiled feeling more comfortable. "It's so nice to see how close the three of you are. But come in I'm sure Ash will be so excited to see you both!" _

_They were ushered into the cozy home and Delia instructed Brock to go ahead to Ash's room leaving Misty following again. From the moment she entered the home she loved it there, she felt a kind of warmth that she knew she could never get at her own home- a kind of closeness. When Brock got them to Ash's room he knocked on the door and walked in before Ash had even answered. _

_Ash was lying in his bed his face was red and somehow paler looking than usual at the same time. Misty immediately felt bad, she'd never seen anyone sick before. His room was simple but so clearly Ash. There were Pokémon books everywhere Pokémon toys lying around and even some home-made Pokémon stuffed animals, that must have been Delia's handy-work. _

_Ash opened his eyes slowing blinking until he saw them. "Hey guys whatcha doing here?" He questioned uncertainly. _

"_We came to bring you soup, and to hang out it's our day remember?" Brock said happily setting his soup next to his sick friend. Misty nodded in agreement as she sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Your home is so nice Ash."_

"_Yeah… I like it here."_

"_I would love to live here." Brock laughed._

"_My family would never fit in here!"_

"_Not all of us have a million brothers and sisters like you!" They all laughed and Delia peaked her head in._

"_Ash honey I'm going to go ahead and heat this soup up for you okay?"_

"_Sure sounds great Mom I'm starving." She rolled her eyes as she disappeared again. Leaving the giggling kids behind. _

_An hour or so later Brock excused himself for a moment to do something he was very nonspecific of what exactly he was doing but the other two shrugged it off. Misty looked at Ash hard. There was something about his being sick that made her sad or scared? He noticed and gave her a questioning look. "What?"_

"_Oh I don't know I guess I feel bad that you're sick is all."_

"_The Tuff Misty has a soft spot wow." She glared _

"_Don't worry as soon as you're better I'll be back to normal!" She exclaimed. The boy looked at her again and cocked his head to the side as he asked_

"_Why do you always have to be so tuff?" She was taken aback by his question_

"_Wha-?" She started before he interjected again._

"_You know it's okay to be yourself with me and Brock right? We're your friends we like you for you, you know, not just tuff guy Misty." She blushed_

"_Thanks."_

"_I mean it Mist. It's like me see? Even when I'm sick I'm still Ash." They both laughed and she felt this weird sensation. The eight year old looked at her dumb best friend and for just a moment part of her knew that as long as he was there it didn't matter how much her Aunt, Berry and Ivey hated her, how everyone expected her to be a certain kind of person as a Princess, here was a boy that would her best friend no matter what. She leaned over and hugged him and he hugged her back. _

xXx

Ash looked at the fifteen year old Misty in his arms. She'd grown up so much from the girl her found crying on the river. Someone that comforted him like maybe she'd become that Princess he had convinced himself she always had truly been. "Come on Misty you can sleep in my room tonight and then we'll figure something out in the morning."

"No, I-I can't take your bed from you too please, I'll sleep on the sofa."

"I can't let the Princess sleep on the sofa." She looked into his eyes again but this time with hurt.

"Ash, you really think that's me don't you?" He looked away. He eyes made his whole body hurt somehow. She broke away and backed away from him so she was a few feet away. "Ash" She started, but he was still staring at the wall. "Ash look at me." As he lifted his head a door flew open from upstairs and familiar steps approached.

"Ash Ketchum what is with all this noise in the middle-" Delia stopped when she saw the red haired girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Misty?" She questioned practically racing down the stairs to embrace the girl. Misty's face grew brighter.

"Hi Delia-"

"Oh Honey what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Does your family know where you are dear?" She looked into the woman's kind face and felt so much better. "Ash were you planning on telling me we had a guest?"

"Not until morning." He grumbled unsure as to how on Earth this was his mother's reaction to seeing the Princess appear in her living room in the middle of the night. Delia rolled her eyes at her son and hugged Misty close again.

"So Dear does anyone know you're here?"

"No, not if I'm lucky." Delia looked at her with an incredible amount of concern. "Delia would it be okay if I stay the night?"

"Misty you are always welcome in our home; you know that."

"Which I practically said…" Claimed from the steps. If he hadn't been so annoyed at what was happening this would be rather amusing.

"Thank you I promise I'll explain everything I just needed a place to stay for a night."

"You are free to stay as long as you need Honey." She said finally releasing her but still holding her at arm's length. "My it's been a long time; you're quit grown up now Misty. How long has it been?"

"Two Years." Delia looked disapprovingly at Ash silently scolding him for the time that had occurred in-between visits. "Ash Honey why don't you get some sheets and camp out on the sofa tonight."

"See." He retorted to Misty who sighed.

"Really Delia that's kind but unnecessary I can sleep on the sofa."

"Nonsense you're our guest. Ash?"

"I was telling her that but she never listens to me."

"Go sweetheart." Delia ordered while leading Misty up the stairs. She glanced around as she was being led up to Ash's room. Everything still looked the same, just like she'd silently hoped it would be.

Misty finally was left alone in Ash's room for the night as she took a deep breath as she pulled night cloths out of her tiny black sack. She changed and climbed into the bed. It felt off to be sleeping in Ash's bed, but she shook the feeling off and closed her eyes. She was going to need her sleep.

Ash fixed his sofa bed quickly and plopped onto it with a sigh, how could she just show up like that? How could she think that was okay? He kept hearing her words play over and over in her head. She was convinced her cousin was going to kill her.

He vaguely remembered times when she was bruised and scratched up and blamed some cousin of hers but she had never been concerned about it so he and Brock had never really questioned the whole thing. Now he somewhat regretted that. He hated that she had hide that she was a Princess from him and Brock, but he never wanted anything bad to happen he just had to get away from her because she loved him once, when they were younger and she couldn't love him and be a queen.

He'd known that if they'd stayed friends it's what she might have wanted, she might have kept dreaming it could be the two of them ruling together, but he had bigger dreams, and they didn't include all the stupid crap that came with being the Queen's right hand man.

Or worse she might have given it up for him, and he would have never forgiven himself if she did that. She needed to be queen. She was the perfect type of person… well if she hadn't lied about her personality too…

Ash forced his eyes closed. He needed to get some sleep, he had a nagging feeling he was going to need it…

**Well here it is chapter 2…**

**I really like this story and don't worry Pikachu will make a grand entrance next chapter I just wanted to show how this Ash got Pikachu before we saw him.**

**Anyway I love reviews and if you have any thoughts go ahead and give them. I apologize for any errors I try really hard to make sure I correct my spelling and grammar issues but my auditory dyslexia makes it really hard. I apologize if it takes away from the story…**

**Oh and I don't own Pokémon. If I did I would be rich and busy at cool and awesome parties and Misty would have made a permanent reappearance and Ash would still have his hat ;)**

**Also the series would have been different just saying…**

**ANYWAY**

**I'll try to update soon, but I'm very bad at that so I apologize in advance. **

**Happy Reading! :~)**


End file.
